


Gone With the Wind

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are discussing books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Wind

Gone With the Wind

by Bluewolf

"Do you never stop reading, Chief?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes." Blair turned a page.

"Do you have a favourite book? - After Burton's Sentinels, that is."

"Well, I've never really had the time to read much fiction," Blair admitted, temporarily giving up on his reading since Jim wasn't giving him peace. "Favourite? Mmm... I'm not sure. Depends on the mood. Favourite fantasy? Probably Lord of the Rings, though it's a year or two since I last read it, and I didn't enjoy it then quite as much as I did when I was twenty. Favourite version of the Arthurian legend? Sword at Sunset by Rosemary Sutcliffe. Favourite children's book - which I doubt was written for children in the first place - Wind in the Willows."

"What about the classics?" Jim interrupted.

"Like?"

"Oh - Gone with the Wind, War and Peace, ones like that."

Blair grinned. "Never read Gone with the Wind, or wanted to. Tried War and Peace when I was about eighteen - got bogged down on all the minor characters who appeared on page ten and you were expected to remember when they reappeared on page five hundred and ten. Gave up two-thirds of the way through it. In hindsight, I don't say there weren't the bones of a good story in there but there was an awful lot of flesh and fat to scrape off the skeleton before you found them. What about you?"

"The Five Ways of Strategy - Miyamoto Musashi."

Blair looked at him for a moment. "Gone with the Wind?"

Jim grinned, and shook his head. "I've never read it either."


End file.
